


The Malice Solution

by LadyHallen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Society developed technology to calculate a person’s malice level. 80 above people were usually murderers and rapists. 40 to 70 were liars and thieves. 39 below were the usual mischievous people.15 below were pacifists. The government didn’t devote time to watching them.However. For the first time since the numbers solution was presented and used, a Five murdered someone.





	The Malice Solution

The murderer’s name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For such a gruesome crime committed, he was a very mild mannered man, with a gentle smile.

It unnerved Jason very much. Mostly because he couldn’t help but smile back. He had interviewed rapists and thieves with more malice in their eyes than this man.

“Mr. Tsunayoshi,” he started, just to get it over with.

“It’s Sawada, actually. I’m half-Japanese. The family name comes first,” he interrupted.

Jason couldn’t speak. There was anger in his voice that froze him.

“Mr. Sawada,” he said. “My name is Jason and I’m here to get your confession before you’re sentenced by the court.”

Sawada nodded, _amiable_ and _agreeable_.

It was fucking creepy.

Jason cleared his throat. “You were registered as a 5 when you were born. How is it that you killed your father?”

Sawada looked down, pursing his lips. “A Five. Like the likelihood of murder can be calculated just like that. Circumstances change, Jason. Do you want me to expound?”

“I was born to a young couple. A housewife and a businessman. It was a love story. The kind you see in books where the narrator would go, ‘and they had one child and lived happily ever after.’ It sounds pretty nice right?”

There was so much disdain in his tone, like the very idea of happily ever after was ridiculous.

“But I bet you didn’t factor in my father leaving? My father leaving to become a workaholic. My mother falling into depression?” he snarled, transforming his kind and genial face with his anger. “I may have been calculated for a Five, but I didn’t stay one. No, when you’ve seen the things I’ve seen, you don’t stay a Five.”

Jason wanted to protest. The Malice Solution factored in everything.

Something. Something had changed, a variable must have been entered that scientists didn’t know about. Because the M-Solution had been running for fifty years and this was the first miscalculation in decades.

He kept quiet though. It wasn’t his confession that mattered here. He was just the transcriber.

“My mother’s a Twenty,” he continued, the calm expression back on his face. Since Jason had seen how quickly and how deeply his anger hid, he didn’t trust that face anymore than he trusted a snake. “If there’s someone who can hide how angry she is, it’s probably her. I mean, why wasn’t it her who killed my absentee sperm donor?”

The entire interview was horrifying enough, the answer just slipped out of his numb lips.

“Love,” Jason whispered.

Sawada smiled. It no longer looked kind to him. It was frightening.

“Love. Your scientists forgot to factor in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com)


End file.
